Seto Koji
Perfil thumb|250px|Seto Koji *'Nombre:' 瀬戸康史 (せと こうじ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Seto Koji *'Apodos:' Setomaru *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Hermana menor/actriz Seto Saori *'Agencia:' Watanabe Entertainment Dramas *Lupin no Musume (Fuji TV, 2019) *Digital Tattoo (NHK, 2019) *Perfect World (Fuji TV, 2019) *Manpuku (NHK, 2018-2019) *Toumei na Yurikago (NHK, 2018) *Kuragehime (Fuji TV, 2018) *Bakumatsu Gurume Bushimeshi! 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Saki ni Umareta Dake no Boku (NTV, 2017) *Bakumatsu Gurume Bushimeshi! (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Toga no Hito (TV Tokyo, 2017) *HOPE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Watashi Kekkon Dekinain Janakute, Shinain desu (TBS, 2016) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2016) *Keiji Inukai Hayato (TV Asahi, 2016) *Age Harassment (TV Asahi, 2015) *Kirisaki Jack no Kokuhaku (TV Asahi, 2015) *Mother Game (TBS, 2015) *Hana Moyu (NHK, 2015) *Kabuka Boraku (WOWOW, 2014) *Ride Ride Ride (NHK, 2014) *Lost Days (Fuji TV, 2014) *LINK (WOWOW, 2013) *Yoso no Uta (Fuji TV, 2013) *Saitou-san 2 (NTV, 2013) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Nemureru Mori no Jukujo (NHK, 2012) *Teen Court (NTV, 2012) *Kurumi no Heya (NHK, 2011) *Yotsuba Jinja Ura Kagyo Shitsuren Hoken~Kokuraseya (YTV, 2011) ep.10 *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Nasake no Onna (TV Asahi, 2010) *Tumbling (TBS, 2010) *Rinne no Ame (Fuji TV, 2010) *Otomen (Fuji TV, 2009) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kamen Rider Decade (TV Asahi, 2009) ep.1,31 *Koizora (TBS, 2008) *Kamen Rider Kiva (TV Asahi, 2008) *Abarenbo Mama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Happy Boys (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Rocket Boys (TV Tokyo, 2006) Películas *Ningen Shikkaku (2019) *Asako I & II (2018) *Narratage (2017) *Mixed Doubles (2017) *Gassoh (2015) *Day and Night (2014) *My Hawaiian Discovery (2014) *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (2014) *Judge (2013) *Sadako 3D 2 (2013) *Sadako 3D (2012) *Drucker in the Dug-Out (2011) *Runway Beat (2011) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010 (2009) *Ju-on: Black Ghost (2009) *Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (2008) *Shakariki (2008) *Kamen Rider Kiva: The King of Hell Castle (2008) *Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka (2008) *The Gift From Angel / Tenshi ga Kureta Mono (2007) *Tonari no Yaoi-chan (2007) *Hit Parade (2006) Teatro *'2017:' Kansu Domino (関数ドミノ 舞台) *'2017:' Kanbotsu (陥没 舞台) *'2016:' Tono story·curious scene (遠野物語・奇ッ怪 其ノ参 舞台) *'2015:' Mercury fur (マーキュリー・ファー 舞台) *'2013:' Hakkenden (八犬伝 舞台) *'2007-2015:' D-BOYS STAGE *'2007:' OUT OF ORDER 〜偉人伝心〜 *'2006-2007:' Tenimyu: The Prince of Tennis Musical Series Programas de TV *Gureteru no kamado (グレーテルのかまど) (E-Tele, 2011) *D-BOYS BE AMBITIOUS (NHK, 2010) *DD-BOYS (TV Asahi, 2006) Programas de Radio *D-RADIO BOYS D-BOYS SUPER (bay-fm, 2012) *D-RADIO BOYS D-BOYS (bay-fm, 2012) *D☆DATEのオールナイトニッポンR (Nippon Broadcasting, 2011-2012) *D-BOYS BE AMBITIOUS (InterFM, 2010) Anuncios *'2017:' Kao Corporation *'2016:' Belluna Co. RyuRyu *'2016:' Choya Umeshu *'2016-2017:' Fukuoka Financial Group *'2015:' Seven & i Holdings *'2011:' Nestle Japan Nescafé Excella *'2008-2009:' 7-Eleven *'2008:' Joyfull Co., Ltd. *'2008:' Bandai *'2008:' Otsuka Pharmaceutical Oronamin C Vídeos Musicales *FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Runway ☆ Beat / ランウェイ☆ビート (2011) Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop:' D-BOYS **'Sub-unidad:' D☆DATE *'Grupo Jrock:' Tetra-Fang *'Familia:'' Padres y dos hermanas menores. *'Aficiones:' Karaoke. *'Habilidades:' Canto, baile, imitaciones y el fútbol. *En un principio, Seto quería ser veterinario, pero luego de ver el drama protagonizado por Tsubabuki Satoshi, Orange Days, decidió que quería ser actor. *Ingresó a una escuela de actuación en la que sólo estuvo unos meses, pues luego participó en la audición de verano de los D-BOYS en el 2005. *El 31 de julio de 2005, Seto gana el Semi-Grand Prix de las audiciones de verano de los D-BOYS, volviéndose miembro de este grupo. Con ellos ha aparecido en múltiples cosas, como en el programa de televisión DD-BOYS, en el que aparece en varios capítulos y que se emitió durante el año 2006. Además participó en el D-STAGE, un musical de los D-BOYS y que se presentó en el teatro Space Zero en Tokio. *En el 2006, a los 17 años se muda para vivir solo en Tokyo. *Se considera un poco antisocial y tranquilo. Enlaces *Perfil (Watanabe Entertainment) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Seto Koji.jpg Seto Koji2.jpg Seto Koji3.jpg Seto Koji4.jpg Seto Koji5.jpg Seto Koji6.jpg Seto Koji7.jpg Seto Koji8.jpg Categoría:Watanabe Entertainment Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante